


Заменённый

by Melloou



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Protective Stephen Strange, Team Iron Man, agruments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Изгнанники возвращаются, но в этот раз Стивен на стороне Тони.





	Заменённый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Replaced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936190) by [dunwitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunwitu/pseuds/dunwitu). 



Тони был готов к этому.   
Тони был частично готов к этому?   
Тони не был готов к этому. 

Сегодня — день возвращения изгоев. После девяти долгих месяцев, полных споров с Секретарём, возмещений нанесённого ущерба и попыток добиться помилования, они наконец-то здесь. 

И Тони не мог ощущать себя ещё более неуютно. 

Он боролся столь упорно, но он не хотел этого. Так что, когда он и Стивен оказались в машине (последний вполне мог бы создать для них портал, но им нужно было выглядеть профессионально, хотя Стивен и возражал, что порталы — это достаточно профессионально), Тони надел свою «Мистер Старк» маску. Ту самую, что он надевал для террористов и политиков, и ту, которую он не рассчитывал когда-либо надевать для своих «коллег». Но, увы, всё меняется.   
Он бы предпочёл сейчас быть на совещании или заниматься бумажной работой, или что-угодно из того, что он обычно ненавидит. По пути к месту, где они должны были ожидать прибывших, Стивен сжал его руку и слегка улыбнулся. Стало как-то легче, а после Тони понял, что никто из бывших Мстителей не знает о Стивене. Их ждал не самый приятный сюрприз: Стивен был своеобразным защитником. 

И не то чтобы Тони жаловался. 

Ожидание, ощущавшееся тысячелетиями, закончилось, когда изгои появились в помещении. Совершенно не изменились с того дня, когда ушли. Стив вёл их, Клинт и Сэм Уилсон шли за ним, Ванда, похожая на дьявола — с красным клубящимся в её руках туманом, и Наташа, замыкая и наблюдая. Тони понял, что, скорее всего, ему придётся разговаривать со Стивом и разбираться с истериками Ванды. Клинт мог тоже быть проблемным, но остальных Тони находил более пассивно-агрессивными.

— Привет, Тони—

— «Мистер Старк» для тебя, — прервал его Тони. — Ознакомлю вас с правилами. База – это ваш дом, ничего не изменится и не изменилось. Вы будете прислушиваться очень внимательно, к тому, что я скажу, потому что любое неверное движение и вы окажетесь за решёткой. Стив, ты более не являешься Мстителем. Совет и новый состав Мстителей выбрали майор Дэнверс в качестве нового лидера. Вам повезло, что вы не оказались переведены на скамейку запасных, так что, на вашем месте, я бы не спорил. Иначе вы действительно окажетесь там. Я ясно выразился? 

Тони внимательно посмотрел на группу перед ним.

— Когда ты стал таким мелочным? — Спросил Клинт, растерявшись.

— Я следую приказам, выставленным помилованием. Которое я вырвал для вас. Ещё вопросы? 

— Кто это? Новый член команды? — Голос Стива был полон яда, но Стивен спокойно ответил:

— Доктор Стивен Стрэндж.

— И зачем ты здесь? — Усмехнулась Ванда: — Тони нужна нянька? 

— Я Верховный Маг Земли, бывший нейрохирург. И нет, не нужна, но после случившегося в Сибири, я бы следил за словами. — Не остался Стивен в долгу, ответив. (Разумеется, он хвастался, но только потому что ненавидел всех этих людей). Чувство вины отразилось на лица Стива, он помрачнел, но так быстро пришёл в себя, что можно было и не обращать внимания.

— Думаю, мы закончили. – Тони развернулся, собираясь уходить. Однако, почувствовал нечто нервирующее на краю сознания и резко обернулся: — Хотя я забыл кое-что. Никакой магии на чужом разуме.

— Она всё ещё учится контролировать свои силы. Тони, лучше пока невозможно. — Вмешался Стив.

— «Мистер Старк» для тебя. И, если она не может контролировать свои силы, значит, она не может выходить на миссии. Ни секунды колебаться не буду перед тем, как посадить её за решётку. — Ответил Тони раздражённо. 

— Ты не можешь так поступить! — Закричала Ванда, и красный туман, сформировавшись в сферу, полетел на Тони. Впрочем, попытка была остановлена вспышкой золотых искр. Стивен смотрел на неё, переполненный гневом. Тони незаметно опустил руки ему на спину. 

— Предупреждение первое. Я бы тщательно обдумывал то, что ты делаешь и говоришь. Джет доставит вас на базу. — Закончив, Тони развернулся на каблучках и ушёл, игнорируя протесты бывших Мстителей.

— Ты в порядке? — Прошептал Стивен, на что Тони просто пожал плечами и сел в машину. Им нужно было возвращаться.

Дни на базе были тяжкими. Клинт обвинял Тони в своём разводе, они с Вандой ругались с Тони при любом удобном случае. Наташа пыталась взломать Пятницу. Очевидно, успехов она не добилась, но и не оставила за собой следов, чтобы Тони мог что-либо с этим поделать. Стив же излучал «Мы прощаем тебя» эмоции каждый раз, когда они оказывались рядом. Стивен помогал справляться с этим одним только своим присутствием. Никто из изгоев, впрочем, не знал, что они встречались. 

Это не было секретом, но Тони, лично, не думал, что они заслужили знать. Они бросили его, так почему он должен делиться новостями своей жизни.

•••

Их первая битва в таком составе прошла дерьмово. Роджерс отказался принимать Кэрол как лидера, и прочие изгнанники не стали также, что создало трудности для работы остальных Мстителей: им пришлось работать в два раза усерднее, чтобы восполнить образовавшуюся слабость. И к концу они все были измотаны. Совещание после стало зрелищем.

— Роджерс! Тебе пора запомнить своё место. Ты больше не лидер, и, если до тебя не дойдёт, я не стану долго думать, и ты окажешься за решёткой. — Нетерпеливо заговорила Дэнверс.

— При всём уважении, мэм—, — Стив не успел договорить, Кэрол прервала его. — Майор или Капитан для тебя. Я заработала это звание. 

— В отличие от других людей. — Тони взглянул на него с издёвкой и встретил «я разочарован тобой» взгляд Стива. 

— Майор. Я не понимаю, почему я не могу быть Капитаном. Команда отлично работала под моим началом. — Тони закатил глаза на слова Роджерса и воздержался от ехидных замечаний.

— Я была выбрана лидером. Ты ушёл, и больше не капитан. — Отрезала она и после взглянула на Стрэнджа и Тони: — Старк, Стрэндж, вы отлично работаете вместе. Убедитесь, что вы сконцентрированы на миссии. 

Тони игриво подмигнул. Совещание продолжилось.  
После него Стрэндж удалился за кофе и Тони сказал, что догонит его. Он забирал свои вещи, когда понял, что Клинт, Сэм и Стив всё ещё находятся в комнате. 

— Парни, что вам нужно? — Обратился он. Сэм с ехидством посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Он и Клинт молчаливо охраняли выход, а Стив встал перед Тони.

— Я просто хочу поговорить. — Тони знал, что он может просто пройти мимо, но у него не было никаких сил для этого.

— Так говори.

— Прости, Тони…

— Извинения не приняты. Это всё? — Резко ответил Тони.

— Нет. Я скучаю по тебе, по нам. Думаешь, мы могли бы попробовать снова? – Он посмотрел на Старка.

— «Нам»? Нет. Это были худшие месяцы в моей жизни. И, раз уж я не простил тебя, то почему ты думаешь, что я бы захотел быть с тобой? К тому же, у меня есть кое-кто.

Стив выглядел удивлённым. 

— Кто? 

— Я. — Стивен вышел из портала, заговорив, и обнял Тони. Маг явно был не в восторге от происходящего.

— Правда? Ты с ним? Похоже, ты довольствуешься малым. 

— Да. Он помог мне. После Сибири. Где, ну знаешь, ты оставил меня умирать. – Ответил Тони. — Мы вместе меньше, чем были с тобой, но я в тысячи раз счастливее. Так что, нет. Думаю, я останусь с ним. И я бы «довольствовался малым», если бы вернулся к тебе.

Стив не ожидал, что Тони продолжит двигаться дальше, оставив прошлое.

— Ну, я рад, что ты сказал всё, что хотел. Пока! — Тони попрощался с ними, издевательски помахав рукой. Стивен создал портал, через который они прошли. Портал закрывался, позволяя Стиву увидеть нежный поцелуй Старка и Стрэнджа.

Просто чтобы стало ясно: Тони Старк всегда был немного мелочным.


End file.
